In the Midst of the Snow
by Yura of the Human Hair
Summary: My first fic! What happens when Inu Yasha and Kagome are alone in a shed and Kagome has...


**This is my story! **

Hi!I call myself Yura. The first fic is all on its own. the others are a bit of a chapter book. Write and tell me you like it! B.T.W., I'm new at this so no flames please, Cause I don't have half a clue to what the hell I'm doing here! I wish to thank my sister to whom put this on fan fic .com **(disclaimer:I do not own inu-yasha ,chobits,yu-gi-oh or friuts baskets characters of any sort)(I also don't own Barney the purple dinosaur)**

( I do however own Arenei, Arenu, Arena) Cheak out my profile to get sis's site name!!!!( Its worth it!!!)

Inu-yasha & Kagome #1

'It started to snow

"Oh, great,....." thought Inuyasha. "Just lovely!"

The snow level was getting higher and so was Inuyasha's temper.Kagome started to turn pale. Her lips were turning blue around the edges.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" asked Inuyasha quetionfully.

" I think I'm f-f-f-frezing!" she said as her voice faded and she fell to the ground- uncontious.

So there she lay, Inuyasha still didn't notice she was gone.

"Hey, I think I see something. It's a shack! Lets check it out!" he said.

After taking a wrong turn and losing Miroku,Sango and Shippo, they were alone.

"Oh man where is she?!?!!" Inuyasha practically shouted.

Almost a mile away , poor Kagome was in the snow, with her mini skirt and thin blouse.She was going to die if Inuyasha didn't get her heat and fast!

"Kagome!Kagome! Oh please don't be dead! This is my fault!!, Kagome!!" An half an hour later Inuyasha finally found her. The blue tinge to her lips was almost a dead give away that if she didn't get heat she'd die!

Inu- yasha was getting really pissed because she had to be carried to that little shack, and the snow was almost a foot high! And getting higher! Not to mention that monstrous yellow pack of hers she carried around. After making his way through the snow, Inuyasha was finally able to get her a blanket of some sort to keep her warm.

"Obviously not good enough!" Inuyasha said as he placed her on the stone floor."Okay lets look through this monstrous pack of hers!" he said as he flipped throgh her bag. Out poped a first aid book, and a blanket. Oh! perfect!! thought Inuyasha as he search through the first aid book. He found a picture of what Kagome looked like.

"Oh crap! hy-poo what? Hypothermia? Oh no! Okay well Step #1- Take off wet cloths... Oh no way !!! You gotta be joking me!!''

He undressed her so fast- it was a blink !, and she was under the blanket

" So Step# 2- wrap blanket around victim, oh well one step ahead so ,Step#3- use your own bodheat to warm the victim,uh oh!!!!!! Shes gonna give me fourty billion 'sits' for this!" He sat up against the wall with Kagome in his arms, and the blanket on them both.

Half way through the night Kagome woke up, and relized that she was undressed. she was about to say sit when she saw her medical aid book open to hypothermia.Inuyasha was still asleep. She snuggled closer and whisperd " Thank you ..." and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha woke up half expecting Kagome to be wide-eyed, ready to ''sit'' him ,but she wasn't.She was stillsleeping with that beautiful pink tinge to her small smooth lips.Inuyasha was embrasing the moment ,wishing it would never stop.

He slowly got up and tried to open the door to the little shack, but it was still frozen shut!

''Perfect !!! One more night with her!!!'

''Did you say somethig,Inuyasha?'' asked Kagome in a normal morning voice.

''No just thinking outloud, like we're stuck in here for another night....'' he said discussing his voice from te excitement of being with her for another night.

''Oh ,by the way, thank you so much Inuyasha!!''

''Your welcome....''

Hours later

''Get dressed !!!'' Inuyasha yelled.

''Okay!Turn around!!'' screamed Kagome back to him.

''Fine!!'' he said back, acting anoyed.

''Hey,Inuyasha,? I'm glad I'm stuck in here with you....''

''Ya, I guess I am too...''

''Why?'' asked Kagome

''Well you - uh well I - um - I .....love-well, you outta know.......'' he said ,his voice traveleing to a sweet silence.

'' I do too, I love you.......'' said Kagome ,voice also traveling to a sweeter silence. Her checks faded to a pale pink and they kissed!! '' Hey , do you think we can sleep together, but with clothes on?'' she asked.

''Of course we can...'' he said with Kagome in his arms ..smiling...........

THATS IT, NO MORE !! GO AWAY NOW!!!!


End file.
